cardgamecreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Myth Masters/Example Game 1
This is an example of a game of Myth Masters. Game Beginning Bob and Jack start their game. Bob picks up five character cards: Apollo, Minos, Aeneas, Andromeda and Hydra. He picks up five location cards: Crete, Athens, Olympia, Colchis and Othrys. He then picks up three weapon cards: Aegis, Harpe and Apollo’s Lyre. Jack picks up five character cards: Ladon, Hyperion, Ariadne, Erisikhthon and Calais. He picks up five location cards: Thebes, Ethiopia, Sparta, Delos and Troy. He picks up three weapon cards: Trident, Caduceus and Dionysus’ Thyrsus. Bob places his first location, Crete, in the leader area. He puts Athens in the North-West, Othrys is the South-West, Olympia in the Centre, and Colchis is the South-East. He puts Minos in Crete, as the leader, Hydra in Olympia, Apollo in Colchis, Andromeda in Othrys and Aeneas in Athens. Jack places Troy in his leading place, and like Bob, scatters the rest. He places Hyperion in the lead, and then places Erisikhthon in Ethiopia, Ariadne in Thebes, Calais in Sparta and Ladon in Delos. 1st Turn Bob starts his first turn. He starts by picking up a character card, and gains Achelous. He then gives Apollo his Apollo’s Lyre, and then attacks Jack’s Hyperion using Apollo’s Headshot move, leaving Hyperion on 390 health. He uses Hydra's Hydra Venom attack on Hyperion, leaving him on 360 health. Jack picks up a location card, and gains Argos. He places Argos, and gives Dionysus’ Thyrsus to Hyperion. He attacks Apollo using Hyperion's Burning Sunrise move. Apollo is left with 400 health. Apollo now cannot attack on the next turn. Then, Jack uses Ladon's Protector of the Golden Apples move, moving Hyperion back up to 380 health. They both have had their first go, so they can retrieve two more cards each. Bob picks out of the weapon deck and the animal deck. He gains the Golden Hind and Heracles’ Bow. Jack chooses out of the character deck and the Location deck. He gains Cassiopea and Thessaly. 2nd Turn Bob begins his second go. He picks up Ithaca from the location deck, placing it immediately in the East. He puts the Golden Hind in Athens and gives Heracles’ Bow to Aeneas. He attacks Hyperion again, this time as Hydra using Multi-Headed Massacre. Hyperion goes down to 330 health. Bob passes, not knowing what to do for his second attack. Jack starts by picking up a card from the weapon deck. This is Orpheus’ Lyre. He then uses Hyperion’s special move, Titan of the East moving Hyperion down to 330 health. This stops Bob’s Aeneas and his Andromeda from attacking. He uses Erisikhthon's Axe Attack move on Apollo, leaving Apollo on 470 health. After this, he does what Bob does, and passes for the second attack. He then places Thessaly and makes Erisikhthon travel from Ethiopia to Thessaly. Due to Hydra Venom, Hyperion goes down to 270 health. Bob and Jack have finished the second round. Bob picks up Thrace from the location pile and Ladon's Claw from the weapon pile. Jack gets Arion from animal pile and the Helm of Darkness from the weapon pile. 3rd Turn Bob starts his third go. He picks up Chrysaor out of his character deck. He places Thrace in the West and immediately puts Achelous in Thrace. He puts Chrysaor in Ithaca. He gives Ladon's Claw to Minos, then attacks Erisikhthon using Chrysaor's Golden Sword move. Erisikhthon is left on 160 health. Bob decides to use Hydra's Hydra Venom attack again, leaving Erisikhthon on 130. Jack picks up Tantalus from the character deck. He places Tantalus in Argos. He sacrifices some of Erisikhthon's So Hungry special move, leaving Erisikhthon on 100, but none of the opposing team can heal each other now. He uses Calais' Harpy Killer move on Hydra, leaving Hydra on 350. He uses Ladon's Protector of the Golden Apples again, moving Erisikhthon back up to 120. Due to Hydra Venom, Hyperion goes down to 240 health. Bob and Jack have finished the third round. Bob picks up Daedalus and Perseus from the character pile. Jack picks up Aphrodite from the character pile and Orthus from the animal pile. 4th Turn Bob starts his fourth go. He picks up Lotus Staff from the weapon pile. He gives the Lotus Staff to Hydra, growing Hydra back up to 370 health. He then uses Hydra's special move, Head's Up and grows Chrysaor's Golden Sword attack up to 80 damage, two times what it was before. Hydra is left on 340. Bob attacks Hyperion with Chrysaor's Golden Sword attack. Hyperion's health goes down to 160. For his second attack, Bob uses Hydra's Hydra Venom attack on Hyperion. Hyperion goes down to 130. Jack picks up Corinth from the location pile. He places Corinth and puts Aphrodite in it. He uses Aphrodite's Lovebirds special move by sacrificing Cassiopea, choosing Hydra and Minos. He then uses Calais' Harpy Killer attack again on Hydra, moving Hydra down to 300. He passes for the second attack again. Due to Hydra Venom, Hyperion goes down to 100 and Erisikhthon goes down to 90. Bob and Jack have finished the fourth round. Bob picks up Cerberus from the character pile and Cyprus from the location pile. Jack picks up Achilles from the character pile and Lernea from the location pile. 5th Turn Bob starts his fifth go. He picks up Libya from the location pile. He places Libya in the North-East. He places Cyprus in the South and Cerberus in Cyprus. He uses Cerberus' Three-Headed Throttle move, leaving Hyperion on 40. He then uses Hydra Venom again on Erisikhthon, getting him down to 60. Jack picks up Charon from the character pile. He places Lernea, immediately putting Charon in Lernea. He gives the Helm of Darkness to Charon. He uses Calais' Harpy Killer attack on Hydra again, making Hydra go down to 250. He uses Hyperion's Gift of Sight move, so the Hydra Venom attack wears off. Due to Hydra Venom, Erisikhthon goes down to 30 health. Bob and Jack have finished the fifth round. Bob picks up Delphi from the location pile and Winged Sandals from the weapon pile. Jack picks up Theseus from the character pile and Golden Fleece from the weapon pile. 6th Turn Bob starts his sixth go. He picks up Pandora from the character pile. He places Delphi, then he places Pandora in Delphi. He uses Chrysaor's Golden Sword move on Hyperion, killing Hyperion. Bob gains one point on the scoreboard. He then uses Hydra's Hydra Venom on Erisikhthon, killing Erisikhthon as well. Bob gains another point on the scoreboard. Jack picks up Erebos from the location pile. He places Erebos then puts Achilles in Erebos. TBA Category:Example Games Category:Myth Masters Category:Inferno999